Nothing wrong with being different
by special agent Ali
Summary: There's nothing wrong with being different" he told her.Kevin teaches Anya a little lesson. Tag to cold shoulder. Hey all I decided to reopen it due to writers block with my other stories. hopefully I'll actually finish this one, it needed a better ending
1. Saying a final goodbye to AnyaKimmy

_**Thought I'd do the challenge again. Cold Shoulder inspired both these one shots. **_

"_**He that falls in love with himself will have no rivals" Benjamin Franklin**_

"_**There's nothing wrong with being different" he told her. Kevin teaches Anya a little lesson.**_

**He knew he'd have to face her again. **

**He opened his locker and sighed. A note laid there. He knew already who it was from.**

"**She wants to go out with me tonight" Kevin said as he read the short note.**

**Joe and Nick looked at each other. "She did come here to see you Kevin" Nick said. **

"**I know, but…." **

"**You can't avoid her, whether she is Kimmy or Anya, she came to see you" Joe added and Kevin sighed. He hated being a good guy.**

"**Maybe I can" he said. Ok, maybe I was wrong about the good guy.**

**Kevin shut his locker and walked away. "He wouldn't…"**

"**No…Kevin's not like that" Nick vouched. That's what I thought too Nicky.**

**The next day told a different tale as Nick and Joe saw a tearful Anya/Kimmy walk up.**

"**An…I mean Kimmy, what's wrong?" Joe asked. **

"**Kevin never showed up, I waited for two hours at the pizza parlor, I thought he liked me" Anya explained and then without warning threw her arms around Joe who patted her back awkwardly.**

**Macy and Stella walked up then and saw the scene.**

"**Kevin ditched Anya" Joe mouthed to them. **

**Just then Kevin walked by. He stopped just as Stella turned around. Hiding his face he backed up but Stella and Nick grabbed him.**

"**Not so fast bro" Nick said. He had a stern look on his face that matched Stella's.**

"**Guys…" **

"**Kevin Lucas if you don't want to date someone just tell them" Stella interrupted and then pushed him toward the sad girl.**

**Kevin sighed and walked to her. He tapped her shoulder and Anya let go of Joe who sighed with relief and moved away to stand with the others.**

"**He…hello Kimmy" Kevin stuttered and Stella took that as a cue.**

"**We'll leave you two alone" Stella said and dragged the group away.**

**Anya sniffled and Kevin opened his locker and grabbed a box of tissues.**

"**Here, I think we need to talk" he said and took her hand. He opened the glass door to the private room and both sat on the bench.**

"**Anya…"**

"**It's Kimmy" Anya interrupted.**

**Kevin sighed. "Why? I like Anya"**

"**Kimmy is an American name" Anya explained. She took out the magazine again and the dog from her backpack.**

**Kevin shook his head. "You didn't have to change…"**

"**Everyone laughed at Anya, Kimmy fits in" Anya went on and Kevin looked at her.**

"**No…she doesn't" he said and Anya looked confused. Kevin took her hands and squeezed them fondly.**

"**There's nothing wrong with being different" he told her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.**

"**Goodbye Kimmy, if you see Anya, tell her I miss her" he said and left the room. **

**He never looked back. **

**Kevin Lucas wasn't ashamed. He knew he was special, but what's wrong with being different?**

_**Review please. I think this episode had a great lesson. You should be proud of who you are and not let the laughter affect you. **_


	2. An accidental admittance of love

_Hey, so yeah got stumped on my stories again, probably why I keep making more, I have to keep myself entertained_

_But unfortunately have no more new ideas for stories boo. But…I have seen stories people wrote about cold shoulder and it inspired to open this story up again and end it better. _

_Kev needs a happy ending….and a certain girl. _

Kevin walked out of the glass room and was not surprised to see four people standing just a couple feet away.

They were pretending to act casual and it made him smile.

"You can stop pretending, their's nothing to hear anyway, I let her go" he said.

His brothers, Stella and Macy dropped the act and walked over. Stella put her arm around him. To everyone's surprise though, Kevin shrugged it off.

"Leave me alone Stella" he said. Stella gasped. "Kevin I…I didn't tell her…" she stammered.

Kevin just shook his head. "But you did Stella, why did you have to butt in, everything was perfect before now….ugh" Kevin said and turned and kicked a locker.

"I thought I finally found a girl who liked me" he added. Joe chuckled.

"Quit kidding bro you know lots of girls like you" he said and Kevin shook his head.

"Yeah through Jonas and you two are included in that….I want a girl who" Kevin said and trailed off.

"Never mind…Stella will probably just change her" he muttered but it was evident Stella heard.

She put on a sad look and moved away. Macy followed to comfort her as Joe and Nick stayed to talk with Kevin.

"That was a low blow dude…you know Stella would never hurt you" Nick said and Kevin shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, I'm not even that mad, I guess Anya…she was a decoy you know" he said and Joe and Nick shared a puzzled look.

Kevin sighed. He nodded towards the girls. "She's the one I want gentlemen and I've tried but…I just can't bring up the courage to tell her" he said.

"Really?" Joe asked and he nodded. "Yeah Joe…I'm in love with Macy Mesa but I know I can't have her and that's why I got mad at Stella for ruining my one last chance at happiness" Kevin answered.

"Dramatic much?" Nick asked. Kevin only sighed.

"Sure tease me guys but its true…Anya and Macy are the only girls who put up with my silliness without it being sympathetic or me being famous" he said.

Macy gasped and Kevin paled. She was standing a foot from Nick. She had gone back in time to hear Kevin's admittance of love planning to tell him off.

Now she only stared at him. "Kevin…you…you really like me?" she stuttered.

Kevin began to sweat and when Macy took a step forward, he turned and ran away. With a lot of practice running from fans, he got far away fast.


	3. Stella's plan, this can't end well

_Sorry for long wait but I'm buckling down and finishing my stories, least one at a time lol_

Kevin avoided everyone the rest of the day. He knew he couldn't avoid them forever though.

For one, he lived with two of them.

When he got home he hopped into the middle bunk of his bed and faced the wall.

A few minutes later the curtain was pulled back.

"Kevin? Are you all right?" Nick asked but Kevin did not respond.

"Kev…I'm sorry…but hey look at the bright side, Macy will be thrilled to date you" Stella said.

Kevin turned and raised a brow at her. "As what Stells? Kevin Lucas or Kevin of Jonas?" he asked.

"Kevin…"

"Forget it Stella….now I can't even look at Macy or Anya…why did you have to mess everything up?"

"That's enough Kevin just calm down" Joe said. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Of course defend her instead of your brother" he said.

"Kevin…"

Kevin just pushed Joe away. "Whatever"

"Kevin I didn't mean"

"To what Stella? To ruin my happiness, I liked Anya and now Macy knows I liked her too and I can't have either of them and it's your fault"

"Dude…she was only trying to help"

"Oh shut up Joseph" Kevin said and stormed off and slid down a pole.

"Well that went well" Nick said. Stella put on a sad face but replaced it with a smile five seconds later.

Nick leaned in to Joe. "Uh oh, I don't like that look" he whispered and Joe nodded.

"I got it…I'll set Macy and Kevin up…that will get Kev a girlfriend, Macy a boyfriend and Kevin will forgive me" she said.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Isn't that meddling? Which you did already and got Kevin mad" he asked and Stella waved the idea away.

"That was different, I know my best friend and Kevin…its going to perfect" she said, convinced.

She walked away muttering ideas to herself.

"Why do I feel this is the calm before the storm?" Nick asked and Joe nodded.

"Yeah man and unfortunately I think it's a tornado and were going to be sucked in too" he said.


	4. Or maybe it can end well

Stella moved immediately into her plan and left the firehouse. She waved to Kevin who gave a half-hearted wave back.

'He'll love me again soon I just know it' she thought and went to her car and drove to her destination.

She didn't return to the firehouse for three hours as she was fixing up her plan.

"Stella…why can't you just tell me who it is?" Macy begged as she had been dragged from her mother's shop to the blonde's home.

"Because Macy then it wouldn't be a blind date" she clarified.

Macy groaned but didn't press on. 'Why can't I just say no' she thought.

Stella began going through her closest the moment they walked into her room.

An hour and a half later after fidgeting with each dress, she finally was happy with her creation.

She turned a blue dress into a work of art and it was good she and Macy were the same size cause Macy looked gorgeous.

After playing with her hair and makeup which took another hour and a half, Stella dragged her off to a restaurant and told her to sit and wait.

Macy sat and picked up a menu after ordering a coke.

"My date will be here soon so I'll just wait for him, sort of a blind date my friend set up" she said and the waiter nodded.

"Good luck, hope he's good to you" he said and left.

'Me too' she thought.

Stella went to the firehouse and knocked. To her satisfaction Kevin answered. He saw her and then turned and walked away.

Stella went inside, closed the door and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Kevin don't just ignore me" she said.

"Stella please just leave me alone"

"I can't do that because I have to get you dressed for your date tonight"

"My what? Stella no, no more meddling" he said shocked.

"Too late, she's already waiting for us so lets hurry" she said and pulled Kevin toward the stairs.

"Guys help, make her leave me alone" he begged.

"Stella come on" Joe started but one icy stare from Stella and he stopped.

"Cowards" Kevin muttered as Nick didn't even look up from his desk.

Stella went to the stellavator and quickly found a nice outfit and a second later it popped out on a hanger.

"Put this on and fast" she ordered. Kevin took the clothes but not before giving her a nasty look.

"No! I won't" he said.

Stella folded her arms. "Okay well then you can tell the girl at the restaurant that Kevin Lucas is really just a jerk" she countered.

Not wanting that he sighed. "Just tell me she's American at least, I think I had enough of the other countries" he said and Stella nodded.

"Trust me, she's perfect" she said.

Partially curious now, Kevin got dressed quickly and tried to fix his curls a little.

Stella smiled when he came out. "Perfect now lets go" she said and grabbed him.

Once again she pulled him on the stairs and Kevin tried to not fall on his face like Joe.

Nick and Joe waited till they heard the door slam before following.

"You know she'll kill us if were spotted" Nick said as they climbed on Joe's motorcycle after Joe detached the side car.

"Yeah but that's what brothers do" Joe answered. Nick shrugged, put on his helmet and circled his arms around Joe's waist.

"Hang on little bro" Joe said and revving the bike, took off.

He stayed a little behind Stella's car just enough to keep her in sight but himself out of her own.

Stella made it back to the restaurant and Macy glanced up.

"About time…been sitting her twenty minutes" she whined.

"Sorry but he was being a baby" she apologized and then stepped out of the way of Kevin.

"Kevin?"

"Macy?"

Kevin turned to Stella. "What in the world are you doing?" he hissed.

"Saving you now sit" she answered. He sat and she leaned over to whisper.

"Now's your chance Lucas, don't screw it up"

"I wouldn't need it, if you hadn't brainwashed Anya" he muttered but smiled at her.

"Go away now" he said through the grin.

"Enjoy" she said and walked toward front in time to see the other Lucas's

Grabbing both of their arms she dragged them outside.

"I think it's going well" she said happily.

"How do you know? They just sat down" Nick asked, looking skeptical.

"I'm a woman Nicholas…I have intuition" she said.

She pulled them back in and got a table for three. She asked them for a table near their friends but far away and the waiter rolled his eyes.

He got them the table and Joe gave him twenty bucks before sitting.

"For your trouble man, trust me your lucky you don't see her every day" he whispered and he nodded.

He then sat and watched Kevin and Macy looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry" both suddenly blurted.

"For what?" they asked together.

"Stop that" this time they laughed.

Kevin smiled at her and gently picked up her left hand. "Me first, I'm sorry for running off on you, I did mean what I said" he said.

"Really? How come you never told me before?"

Kevin shrugged and leaned back. "I guess….I was afraid…I know you know I'm the least popular between my brothers" he said.

"I know…I never got that I mean I think you're the coolest" she said and stopped.

Kevin smiled though. "Really? You do like me?"

"Course I do Kevin and not cause you're a JONAS but because you're so sweet…ever since our connection with my singing my crush gotten stronger, I never said anything because I was positive you'd never be interested in me"

"But I am, you're amazing Macy, everything about you" he said.

Macy smiled. "Thanks…but I'm sure you'd be different if you were still with Anya"

Kevin shook his head. "No…I mean I did like Anya at first but now I realize it's because she kind of reminded me of you, strong, funny and not afraid to be different"

"But then she changed to Kimmy and…the love I felt for her changed too…I just don't get why people are so afraid to be different, I love being different, I know I'm hard to get but that's okay with me"

"I'm sorry Kevin"

"I'm not…I'm glad I saw the real her now before I let myself get too attached to her cause now I can move on quicker"

"You mean…me?"

"Yes…if you'd take me…Macy I think you're wonderful and I promise I'll never hurt you like I did that one time"

"I know….Kevin I forgave you for that because you're my friend and I realized that when you apologized so yes I'll be your girl"

"Are you two going to order ever? We can't let you sit here all night" the waiter asked interrupting them.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I'm not that hungry actually but can you bring us one ice-cream sundae with two spoons and the check please" Kevin said.

The waiter nodded and left. Kevin smiled and squeezed Macy's hand.

He came back a minute later and the two ate but never stopped looking at each other.

When they finished, Kevin stood and took her hand. He walked to a table first and dropped the check.

"Thanks for the dessert and free soda Stella" he said.

"Hey" Stella started to protest but stopped when Kevin leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"That was my thanks for Macy and that you're forgiven" he whispered.

Stella nodded. "You're welcome and fine I'll pay for your sundae" she said.

"You kind of have no choice" Kevin responded.

Nick and Joe finished their sundae's too. Joe took out a five and put it on table.

"Their's my tip" he said.

"Hold it Joseph, you're paying ours" Stella said.

"Why me?"

"Cause you had no right to follow, have Nick pay half" Stella said and walked away to the cashier.

Nick rolled his eyes and gave Joe half the check.

"I told you she'd been mad" he said.

"Yeah, yeah least it has a good ending" Joe responded and followed the group out.

As Joe said, a good ending I like this better.


End file.
